GEISHA
by bottomsehunnie
Summary: Sehun seorang Geisha yang mencintai Kai yang merupakan seorang namja yang merupaka pelanggan di club tempatnya berkerja apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka berdua ? akankah mereka bersatu ? this is ONESHOOT WARNING : UKE!SEHUN (KAIHUN) dan (SEKAI)AREA
**GEISHA**

 **Warning : GS!SEHUN TYPO! And many grammatical errors!**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin**

 **Main Pair : KAIHUN**

 **Don't Like ? then Don't read babe… easy right ? don't force yourself to read something you don't like**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun, yeoja cantik ini terlahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana dengan dirinya sebagai anak tunggal didalam keluarganya, kehidupan sehun benar-benar indah namun sayangnya saat sehun berumur 17 tahun dirinya harus kehilangan orang tuanya dan pada umurnya yang ke-18 sehun bertekad untuk mencari uang dan membiayai kuliahnya dengan hasil kerjanya dan pekerjaan yang dia pilih adalah menjadi geisha

Sehun, yeoja cantik ini adalah seorang geisha, dalam bahasa jepang geisha berarti "orang seni" atau orang yang terampil dalam seni tradisional jepang seperti music, tari, menyanyi, dan upacara minum teh.

sehun menekuni profesi geisha di Akasha's Copabana Tokyo yang merupakan salah satu klub malam favorite yang sering dikunjung para tamu asing. Kebanyakan orang mengira geisha adalah pelacur. Namun Geisha sejati jarang terlibat hubungan seksual dengan pelanggannya. Peran utama geisha adalah sebagai penghibur.

Para geisha biasanya diundang ke pesta, dimana mereka bertugas untuk menghidupkan suasana dengan menari, menyanyi, atau cara lain. Dan disini lah sehun sekarang seperti biasa dikelilingi lampu panggung yang indah menari tradisional jepang dengan dikelilingi oleh geisha lainnya.

Sehun merupakan geisha tercantik dan termuda di klub Akasha's Copabana ini, kecantikan dan kelembutannya mampu membuat Klub malam ini terkenal dengan cepat klub ini merupakan klub malam di jepang yang mampu menarik pelanggan asing maupun dalam negeri untuk datang dan melihat para geisha penghibur disini.

Kelincahan dan keluwesan gerakan tari sehun mampu membuat siapapun terpana melihatnya, sehun juga salah satu geisha yang tidak memakai bedak yang sangat tebal diwajahnya, karena tanpa bedak itupun sehun sudah kelihatan sangat putih dan cantik, bibirnya yang ranum mampu membuat siapapun kehilangan akal dan menciumnya saat itu juga.

Sehun merupakan geisha yang paling sering ditawarkan untuk menemani pejabat-pejabat untuk menghabiskan malam bersama namun sehun menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu karena sehun tahu apa arti geisha sebenarnya, geisha merupakan orang seni dan bukan pelacur seperti yang banyak difikirkan oleh orang lain.

Sesaat setelah sehun dan para geisha lainnya selesai mempersembahkan tarian tradisional jepang seorang pelayan klub malam mendatanginya.

"Sehun."

"Ya, ada apa Naomi-san ?"

"Sehun-san setelah ini anda diundang untuk minum bersama tuan pejabat yang tampan disana."

Sehun tidak heran lagi saat melihat seorang pejabat disana melihatnya dengan pandangan lapar, cihhh mereka hanya pria hidung belang yang pervert, sehun merasa kasihan dengan istri mereka dan berfikir bagaimana perasaan mereka jika tahu suami mereka seperti ini.

"Selamat malam pak."

"Ahhhh…. Kau bahkan lebih cantik saat dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini sehun, ayo silahkan duduk dan tuangkan teh ini untukku."

"Berapa lama kau sudah berkerja disini sehun-san ?"

"Saya sudah berkerja selama 2 tahun disini."

"ahhhh….. apa kau tidak berniat untuk berhenti berkerja disini dan mencari seorang pria yang layak untukmu ?"

"Mmm… saya masih nyaman disini pak saya belum mau berhenti."

"Tolong jangan panggil aku bapak sehun aku merasa sangat tua bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku kris saja." Kris mengerlingkan matanya dan mencoba menggenggam tangan sehun namun langsung ditepis secepat kilat oleh sehun

"Baiklah Kris." Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam kris dan menghirup teh nya

"Berapa umurmu sehun ? dan apa kau tidak ingin mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih layak dari ini ?"

"Saya berumur 20 tahun kris, dan saya ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, setahun lagi aku akan lulus dari kuliahku dan akan segera berhenti dari profesi ini."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari pekerjaan sehun, jika kau mau kau bisa menjadi simpanan ku sayang."Kris mencoba menyentuh dagu sehun namun sehun langsung memiringkan wajahnya

"Maafkan aku kris tapi aku bukan wanita yang seperti itu, selama dua tahun aku berkerja disini, aku tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal semacam itu dengan pelanggan disini, dan aku berkerja disini hanyalah untuk membiayai kuliahku

"Jangan sok jual mahal kau sehun-san, dengan kau menari didepan ribuan laki-laki disini itu sama saja seperti kau menjual dirimu."

"mohon jaga ucapanmu tuan kris."

"Memang kau bisa apa hah ?! kau hanyalah seorang geisha yang dibayar untuk menghibur para pelanggan bukannya kau harus menghiburku bukan malah membentakku."

Sehun tanpa berfikir lagi mengambil air teh yang tersedia di meja dan segera menyiram wajah kris dengan minuman itu

"APA-APA an kau hah ?! kau pikir kau ini siapa ?! dasar."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah saat tangan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu akan menyentuh wajahnya, namun saat tidak ada apapun yang dirasakannya sehun membuka matanya dan melihat namja yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya berada didepannya dan menahan tangan lelaki tiang listrik itu.

"Dia bukan pelacur disini, dia adalah geisha yang hanya bertugas untuk menuangkan teh untuk mu dan menari di panggung sana."

"Apa-apaan kau berlagak sok pahlawan."

Kris akan melayangkan tangannya saat sebuah tangan kekar menahan tubuhnya

"Cepat bawa dia keluar dari klub ini."

Pemilik klub malam ini memerintahkan penjaga untuk menarik Kris keluar dari klub dan segera menunduk minta maaf kepada kai atas kejadian itu, yah, pemilik klub malam ini memang sangat menghormati kai, kai merupakan seseorang yang telah menolong klub malam ini saat masih sepi dan akan bangkrut.

Kedua lelaki bertubuh kekar itu segera menyeret kris yang sedari tadi berteriak minta dilepaskan, sedangkan Kai ? namja yang dikagumi sehun itu berbalik dan menghadap sehun dan menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan yang sangat hangat dan berhasil membuat hati sehun selalu berdesir selama dua tahun melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa hmm ? apa aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu ?"

Kai memegang dagu sehun dan memperhatikan wajah cantik sehun dan memastikan tidak ada satupun goresan dipipi putih bersih itu sedangkan sehun ? dia masih terpaku menatap Kai.

"Apa aku setampan itu sehun ?" Kai tersenyum saat melihat sehun yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah

"maafkan aku kai, aku tidak tahu orang itu akan menyakiti sehun." Suara pemilik club malam ini mengalihkan perhatian keduanya

"tidak apa-apa bukannya sekarang sehun sudah aman ?" kai tersenyum dengan lembut

Pemilik klub malam ini tahu bahwa kai sangat mencintai sehun, tapi tidak tahu apa yang ditunggunya lagi untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada sehun, bahkan kai dengan personal mengatakan kepadanya untuk menjaga sehun dari tangan lelaki bajingan yang ingin menyentuhnya selagi kai tidak ada dijepang Karena bisnis yang harus ditekuninya.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu kai."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelah pemilik club itu pergi dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun dan menatap sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang tuan Kai ?"

"Apa kau merindukan ku sehun ?"

Sehun hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, sudah tidak bisa ditolak lagi kalau sehun memang jatuh cinta pada Kai, namja itu benar-benar baik dan perhatian kepada sehun.

"Sehun apa kau merindukanku hmm ? karena kalau kau Tanya aku, aku sangat merindukanmu sehun."

"Aku-aku juga merindukanmu kai.

Kai tersenyum dan dengan segera menarik tangan putih sehun untuk keluar dari klub malam ini.

"Kita akan kemana kai ?"

"Aku akan menculikmu hari ini, aku sudah bilang ke pemilik café bahwa aku akan membawa mu pergi hari ini, dan kau bebas dari perkerjaanmu."

"Apa ? kemana kai ?"

"Itu rahasia ayo sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu sehun, aku ingin melihat rambutmu yang indah itu tergerai dan dengan pakaian yang anggun bukan pakaian geisha itu."

"Baiklah Kai tunggu sebentar."

Sehun segera masuk kembali dan pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya, saat sehun keluar sudah ada mobil mewah yang terparkir didepan klub dengan kai yang berada disisi pintu sehun, menunggu sehun untuk masuk.

"Silahkan masuk tuan putri."

Sehun dengan pipi yang memerah segera masuk kedalam mobil itu dan kai ? namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu sehun, dengan segera kai menutup pintu mobil dan ikut masuk juga kedalam mobilnya.

"Should we go now Hmmm… princess ?" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kai langsung melajuhkan kendaraannya

.

.

.

Tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara sekarang, sehun dan kai tengah duduk disebuah kursi panjang dibawah pohon sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini kai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba membawa ku pergi ? apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan kai ?"

"Aku-aku sehun aku sebenarnya."

"Ada apa kai ?"

Entah kenapa sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi, sehun merasa ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya melihat kai dan itu membuatnya takut sangat sangat takut, sehun bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai namja ini.

"Aku…. Besok aku akan kembali ke korea sehun dan akan menetap disana." Kai memperhatikan raut wajah sehun dan melanjutkan

"akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan ku di korea sangat banyak, perusahaanku yang berada disana sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan aku ingin memulihkan kondisi perusahaanku."

"jadi begitu."

Sehun menatap kearah langit dengan pandangan yang sangat sedih, Kai akan pergi ? apa Cuma begitu saja hubungan mereka hanya sekedar seorang pelanggan yang baik kepada seorang geisha ? apa selama ini hanya sehun yang mencintai kai sementara kai tidak merasakan apapun.

"Sehun ?"

"Kai aku maafkan aku jika aku terkesan lancang mengatakan ini kepada pelanggan setia diklub malam tempatku berkerja tapi aku-aku sangat mencintaimu kai."

Sehun menatap kai yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak merasakan apapun padaku kai, tapi aku takut aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu dan ini menjadi yang terakhir, aku hanya tidak ingin menyesal karena tidak mengatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Aku-aku mencintaimu kai."

Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tepat menatap pada mata kai dan tanpa terasa setitik air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, entahlah memikirkan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bertemu kai lagi benar-benar menyakitkan bagi sehun, karena dirinya sangat mencintai namja ini.

Saat kai hanya diam, sehun memilih memalingkan wajahnya, sehun tahu kai tidak mencintainya, huh… bagaimana mungkin seorang pengusaha yang terkenal seperti Kai bisa mencintai dirinya yang hanya sekedar geisha biasa seperti dirinya.

"Kai sekarang ayo kita pulang bukankah Cuma hal itu yang ingin kai katakan ?"sehun mencoba tersenyum meskipun senyum itu terkesan dipaksakan keterdiaman kai ini justru makin membuat hati sehun sakit.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan ingin segera pergi dari sini hatinya benar-benar sakit dan dia butuh istirahat mulai saat ini sampai seterusnya sehun tidak akan bisa melihat kai kembali karena namja itu akan kembali ke korea dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke jepang.

"Sehun tunggu, aku aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Hmmmm… ada apa Kai ?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu sehun, hal ini juga sangat sulit kulakukan seminggu saja aku tidak melihatmu aku sudah sangat merindukanmu sehun, jika kau berfikir aku tidak mencintaimu dan berfikir klau aku tidak mungkin menyukai seorang geisha sepertimu maka kau salah besar sehun."

Kai mengakhiri kata-katanya dan segera mendekap sehun kedalam dekapan hangatnya, wanita ini wanita yang selama ini dicintainya secara diam-diam, wanita yang berhasil mengambil hatinya, melepaskannya rasanya sangat sulit bagi kai, seminggu berada jauh dari jepang dan tidak bisa melihat sehun terasa sangat sulit bagi kai bagaimana sekarang yang bahkan kai tidak tahu akan bisa kembali atau tidak ke jepang, meninggalkan wanita cantik ini sendirian di jepang.

Sehun merupakan wanita yang kuat, selama kai mengenalnya sehun tidak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun padanya tentang kehidupannya yang sulit, ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya harus menjadi geisha dan terkadang harus dilecehkan oleh para pelanggan tidak melunturkan semangat wanita cantik ini. Kai mencintainya sangat mencintainya.

"Apa ? apa itu benar kai kau mencintaiku ? wanita rendahan sepertiku ?"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu tentang dirimu sehun, kau merupakan wanita yang istimewa bagiku."

Sehun menangis sekarang benar-benar menangis, memeluk kai dengan erat dan tidak mau melepaskan namja itu, Sehun tidak menyangka laki-laki ini membalas perasaannya in semua terasa seperti mimpi.

"Sehun, saat aku pergi nanti jangan lupa makan yang banyak ok, kau terlihat lebih kurus dari seminggu yang lalu." Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang berlinangan air mata

"Kau tidak perlu khaawatir akan ada yang melecehkanmu, aku akan memastikan bossmu untuk menjaga mu selama aku ada disini." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher kai

"sehun bisa kau lepaskan aku ? aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu sehun."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap kai dengan wajah yang berlinangan air mata, kai yang melihatnya segera menghapus airmata di wajah sehun dan menghujani setiap bagian wajah sehun dengan ciuman.

"Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintaimu sehun." Kai mengecup kening sehun dengan sayang

"Setelah lulus kuliah segeralah berhenti dari pekerjaan ini sehun, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu terus-terusan berkerja sampai malam, lihatlah tubuhmu yang sekarang semakin kurus ini."

Sehun menangis dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Kai ini benar-benar perhatian pada sehun, sehun benar-benar sedih jika mulai besok tidak akan ada lagi yang akan sangat perhatian seperti ini pada dirinya.

Melihat sehun yang tidak berhenti menangis, kai mengangkat dagu yeoja cantik itu dan segera meraup bibir sehun yang manis itu, meresapi bibir masing-masing, tidak ada nafsu hanya ada rasa kasih sayang, kesedihan Karena harus berpisah dan rasa cinta keduanya yang melebur menjadi satu.

" _ **maybe one day they will meet again with a difference condition"**_

 _ **But**_

" _ **maybe"**_

 _ **END**_

 **A/N:**

 **Ini story berhasil buat gue mewek pas ngetiknya T_T katain aja gua cengeng ato lebay gua gk peduli, aku gk tau yah klian nangis ato nggak tp kalo aku, aku berhasil mewek ditengah mlem , nih ff dibuat dlm wktu 2 jam jd tlg dimaafkan jika jelek dn ad kesalahan**

 **Ohhh iya aku line-97 yang lebih tua dari aku bisa panggil aku riri dan yg lebih muda pnggil ak kk riri aja tlg jgn pnggil ak thor, author, thornim, admin, min, dn chingu rada gk enak ak bacanya**

 **Btw Happy birthday H-1 for exo maknae sehun kkk~~**

 **Mau sequel gk nih ? *kabur* XD**


End file.
